Un méchant pétard
by Luloria
Summary: Une fic à 1 chapitreheu chai plus komen on dit O.o', fait par Moi même et Polaris pendant un délire sur msn vive les déliresHé oui tous commenca dans les couloirs et tous se termina dans la salle sur demande...


Moi: kikoo , heu alors quoi dire…

Conscience : moi je sais que les gens qui ont l'habitude de te lire vont être agréablement dépaysé

Moi: pas con ça

Conscience: pff faut tout faire avec elle , franchement bravo Polaris , travaillé avec cette baka professionnel ça à pas du être facile …

Moi: hé nan mais j'te permet pas !

Conscience: ose dire que Polaris n'a pas fait tout le travaille !

Moi: heuuuuuuuuu

Conscience: c'est bien se que je disais

Moi: heu bon c'est vrai j'avoue c'est ma ptite grande Girafe qu'a presque tous fait Oo' en fait j'ai juste fait le début

Conscience : c'est déjà bien V.V

Moi: héhéhé alors moi zé fait Dray et la grande déesse des fanfic Polaris a fait Ryry

Conscience : comme d'habitude ils ne leurs appartiennent pas ,tous propriété de JK . Rowling

Moi: pff monde injuste

Italique : Draco parle

Gras : Harry parle

" Italique " : Draco pensée

" Gras " : Harry pensée

.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.

Devant la salle de potion 14h45

Le pauvre Potty est sans ami, mais ou sont donc passé tes petits toutous.

Et bien le gominé tes gorilles ne te lèche plus les bottes, oups, pardon, tu ne porte que des mocassins avec des pompons en forme de gland.

: Draco parle : Harry parle : Draco pensée : Harry pensée

Je préfère de loin mes mocassins comparés à tes vêtements sortis des poubelles de Hagrid, Ho non j'allai oublier, ces frusques appartiennent aux belettes.

Malfoy, tu sais, je préfère mal m'habiller que d'avoir un balai dans les fesses 24h sur 24 comme a ton image, et par la même occasion que celui que tu appelle la belette a bien plus de noblesse que toi-même si c'est dans le cœur.

Noblesse, connais-tu réellement le sens de des mots que tu utilise, Ho non j'allai oublier, tu n'as pas de parents pour te l'apprendre, que c'est bête mon pauvre petit orphelin.

Je parlais de la noblesse de l'âme, mais voyons, tu l'as déjà vendu. De plus je suis peut être orphelin mais MOI j'ai reçu une éducation saine.

Mon éducation fut saine Potty. Mais quel idiot je fais, j'avais oublié, Que sais-tu la signification de ces mots à force de traîner avec un géant, une belette miteuse, un prisonnier d'Azkaban et une sang de bourbe toujours le nez dans les bouquins.

Ma très chère petite fouine, je sais bien plus de chose que j'en ai l'air, de plus tu me ressors ces insultes depuis nos première année, évolue donc un peu.

Mais mon dieu, ai-je bien l'impression que tu ne sais plus quoi dire mon cher, ton manque de vocabulaire doit s'expliquer par tes douteuses fréquentations.

Potter mime Malfoy

Mais ton pote il est pôôôôôôvre, ta sang de bourbe c'est un rat de bibliothèque et tu n'as plus de parents, c'est toujours le même refrain avec toi, tu me lasse.

Bah! Il n'y a que la vérité qui blesse mon cher.

Mais a force cela ne me blesse même plus, mais ce qui est sur, c'est que ta connerie est belle et bien congénital.

Quelle dommage, tu as un cœur de pierre, tu vas me faire pleurer. Mouahahahaha!

Moi un cœur de pierre…. Je te rappelle que je suis le gentil griffy, c'est toi le prince de marbre, celui qui pète plus haut que son ombre.

Ho, que je suis bête plus rien ne te retient dans ce monde, et je ne pète jamais pour ton information.

Allé, ressort moi la phrase : _tu n'as plus de parent_. Que tu es prévisible!

Mais je te rassure, tu es tout aussi prévisible que moi.

Bien alors dit moi ce que je vais faire la maintenant, si je le suis tellement.

Tout d'abord je vais dire ce que tu as prévu de faire, mais bien sur, je sais qu'au dernier moment tu vas faire le contraire de ce que je vais dire. Si je dois admettre que tu es rusé.

Tu es en train de t'embrouillé Mal Foy, abandonne !

Non tu ne comprends tout simplement pas ma logique si évolué, le matou.

Ho.Mon.Dieu une innovation : _le matou, _Quel trait d'intelligence.

Que veut-tu j'évolue, dois-je te rappeler.

C'était ironique.

Il y a une minute peine, c'était toi qui me surnommé: **la fouine.**

Oui, mais il y a une connotation à la fouine, tu te rappelle sûrement de Maugrey Fol Œil.

Bien évidement mon cher, dois-je te rappeler de qu'elle maison tu fais parti.

C'est un lion, non un chat de gouttière, mais se fut si amusent de te voir sautillé ainsi.

Aussi amusant que te voir évanoui face à de magnifique créature qu'est les détraqueurs.

J'avais fait une simple crise de glycémie, je n'y peu rien si j'ai besoin de beaucoup de sucre.

Tu souffre d'une telle malnutrition, tes Moldus te donne si peu de nourriture?

Tu es vraiment a cours d'injure mon cher, ça fait bien 7 ans que je mange à ma faim.

Alors pourquoi as-tu une carence en sucre mon potty ?

Un manque flagrant de friandise, je suis bien trop gourmant.

C'est tout a ton honneur alors.

Bien sur.

La prochaine fois, je te donnerai la boite vide de mon paquet Betty Crochu tu récupéra les miettes, histoire que tu tiennes encore debout.

Malfoy, je peux m'en acheter un, de paquet si le désir m'en prend.

Oui bien sur, mais il y de forte chance que le dit paquet disparaisse dans la bouche de ton rouquin bien aimé, vois comme je suis prévenant, Mouahahahaha!

Mais bien sur que non, Blaise lui en achètera un, ils sont ensemble tu le savais?

Bien évidement que veut-tu l'amour ne se contrôle pas et puisque j'ai évolué malgré tes dires et tout cela ne me pose aucun problème. Je préfère de loin qu'il soit avec ta belette qu'avec cette cruche de Pansy plus pot de colle on meurt.

Hahahahahaha, Pansy, elle ne te collera plus je te le promets!

Pourquoi cela? Parce que si c'est grâce à toi qui sors avec elle, tu m'enlève une énorme épine du pied mon cher.

Moi, je n'y toucherai jamais voyons, mais j'ai surpris une séance de bécotage entre Pansy est Hermione.

Et bien deux lèche bottes ensembles, on ne pourra sûrement pas faire pire!

Bien sur que si !

Oui excuse-moi, un Crabbe/Goyle ou voir pire le sénile Dumby, Rusard et Miss Teigne dans un couple de trois.

Gloups, c'est vrai que cela n'est pas très excitent.

Je crois bien que je ne remettrais plus jamais les pieds dans l'enceinte du lycée si jamais cet horrible trio voit le jour.

Heureusement qu'il y a des rinces l'œil.

Oui effectivement que ferais t'on sans, je me rappel encore quand j'ai du en utilisé, il faut dire que voir parrain Serevus avec le géant faire des choses pas très catholiques et loin d'être rassurant

Le géant?

Tu en vois dix milles des géant dans Poudlard, Toi?

Kouaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa beurk beurk beurk! A quel vision d'horreur, tu n'as pas un rince pensée par hasard (tu lave ton cerveau d'image horrible en gros)

Je comprends ta douleur Potty, je suis désolé, moi j'en cherche un depuis pas mal de temps et je n'ai rien trouvé mise à par une pensine mais je ne pouvais malheureusement pas l'utiliser.

Heureusement que l'on peu maté d'autres personnes !

Oui je dois bien avoué que tu as raison, c'est bien plus agréable.

Cho Chang, Olivier Dubois et...

Cho Chang ! J'espère que tu déconne la seule chose de potable chez elle sont ses vêtements.

Elle n'est pas si mal, si elle se maquillerait un peu moins.

Si tu aime les robinets sur pattes…. Je te la conseille.

S'il te plait, je suis sorti avec elle, je sais qu'a par un beau corps elle n'a rien d'autre mais il est agréable a maté et a utilisé. (Polaris : Saloope….pardon, je la déteste)

Je suis rassuré! Tu es lucide, tu m'as fais peur!

Ose dire que je n'ai pas raison de maté Olivier Dubois, dommage qu'il soit prof de balais, on ne peut plus rien faire à par regarder.

Je ne te contre dis sur aucun point pour Dubois, il est vraiment agréable a regardé et très doué au lit.

NAN, tu l'as eu, trop fort, raconte !

Que veut-tu, quand on est seul dans des vestiaires et que le professeur arrive, il y a des choses que l'on ne peut plus contrôlé surtout pour le professeur.

Zut, j'aurai du essayé, je respecte encore trop les normes moi!

Effectivement, il faut te lâché Potty surtout quand on voit un tel professeur, il est vraiment très doué, je te le conseille fortement.

Il y a quelqu'un d'autre qui me plairai fortement.

Et puis-je savoir qui est cette personne?

Et bien ...non.

Pourquoi cela , j'ai bien envie de le savoir moi.

Et bien ...je te ne le dira pas.

Et bien comme tu le souhaite alors , de toute manière le cour de potion va commencé.

Drago se rapprocha de la salle de potion

Au fait j'y repense, tu n'aurai pas un truc pour faire passé la migraine? J'en aurai fortement besoin pendant le cour , les images reviennent et……. Enfin tu comprend.

Il y a un truc moldu qui marche super bien: l'aspirine.

Je doute que l'infirmière a une telle chose dans son stock de médicament.

Tien je crois qu'il m'en reste un peu.

Je crois bien que c'est la première foie que je vais te remercié

Il prit l'aspirine

Merci pour ton aide.

De rien, c'est très agréable de parler avec civilité avec un si bel homme.

Ton compliment me va droit au cœur , Harry. (Luloria: rigole comme une sadique dan son coin)

Un jour peut-être tu me dira s'il y a autre chose qui atteint ton cœur.

Il se pourrai bien que oui ,comme il se pourrai bien que non, a toi de le découvrir.

Je ne sais pas je suis bien trop impatient.

Snape: on peut savoir ce que vous attendez, vous deux .

En cœur:**_ rien du tout ...beurk_**

Snape : alors rentré dans la salle immédiatement, avant que je ne fasse perdre des points a votre maison.

Drago chuchota a Harry:

Et merde les images reviennent

Puis il rentra dans la fameuse salle pendant que Harry étouffai un petit rire et le suivit de près, (Polaris : nan pas si près, bande de perverse, on est pas encore au slash) Snape les suivit dans la salle, sa cape volant avec grâce d'une chauve-souris tendis que ses cheveux resté raide à cause du taux trop élevé de graisse.

Snape: Bien aujourd'hui par ordre de Dumbledore lui-même nous fonctionneront en équipe.

"comme d'habitude"

Snape: des groupes fait par moi-même.

"pas comme d'habitude"

"houlà je le sens mal"

Snape avait un sourire sadique a souhait

"j'le sens pas du tout il prépare quoi la "

Snape: Neville avec Grabbe, Pansy avec Seamus, Granger avec Goyle…………

Pensé de toute la classe :"houlà, va y avoir des morts"

…………Et enfin notre nullité national Potter avec mon plus brillant élève Malfoy.

"ça c'est bien par contre"

"Si tu voulais te vengé c'est râpé , Sev tu t'est trompé, tu m'aide plus qu'autre chose."

Harry se leva et va s'asseoir à coté de Draco

Et bien nous alors être partenaire.

Oui et je doit dire que j'en suis ravi.

Snape faisait une tête de dix mètre de long.

C'est dommage que nous ne le soyons pas plus.

Mais cela pourrai bien s'arrangé Potter.

Je n'attend que de voir cela.

Et bien je voudrai bien te le montré mais il y beaucoup trop d'âme sensible dans cette pièce.

Le regard de Draco se fit insistant sur Snape alors Harry se baissa et lui chuchota à l'oreille

Bien je t'attendrai à la salle sur demande a 23h30

Avec plaisir.

Snape: taisez vous et préparé vos ingrédient !

Oula quel radoteur.

Il parlais à qui? A la mouche qui fait bzz bzz bzz et qui lui tourne autour.

Il devient de plus en plus gâteux la chauve-souris graisseuse.

Je crois bien que le vieux débris a détint sur lui.

Dommage que les spermatozoïdes n'on pas de neurones, parce qu'à force d'en avalé de géant ...ça aurai pu l'aider.

Même si les spermatozoïdes possédaient une quelconque once d'intelligence j'ai bien peur que ceux de Hagrid n'en possède pas assez pour faire remonté le stock les neurones de mon très regretté parrain.

Tu est si méchant ,j'adore! (Polaris: un Ryry masochiste …..Pourquoi pas.)

J'en suis heureux.

Lui dit-il avec un sourire sincère, Harry rougit et piqua du nez.

"Ce sourire est vraiment a croquer"

"Ha, qu'il est mignon quand il rougi , j'en mangerai"

"bon je vais me concentré sur cette potion on verra ce qui se passera ce soir"

Snape:Je peu savoir ce que vous faites?

Et bien au dernières nouvelles nous étions préparions une potion , mais si les ordres de monsieur on changé d'ici là.

Snape: Et dite moi Potter, comment pouvez vous espéré préparer une potion sans ingrédient.

Sans doute par la force de la pensé et de vos pellicules qui tombe dans le chaudron monsieur.

Snape: 20 points en moins pour Gryffondor , Malfoy je veut une explication valable.

Mais monsieur , en potion il existe une règle élémentaire comme quoi il faut toujours faire-part de ce qu'on pense à son coéquipier avant de la commencé , on ne faisait que mettre les chose au point monsieur .

Exactement, excusé mon insolence mais je n'ai pas pu m'en empêché.

Snape: grrrrr ,très bien j'accepte vos excuses mais ne croyez pas que je change d'avis pour les points.

Je n'en espéré pas tant monsieur

Harry fit sa petite bouille aux grand yeux de biche qui papillonne.

Snape: arrêté immédiatement cette mimique Potter, sinon je me verrai dans l'obligation de vous retiré encore des points !

Monsieur on ne peut pas se concentré si vous restez aussi près de nous, de plus vous nous cachez les tableau.

Exactement monsieur.

Severus parti encore sous un grognement pour allé torturé le pauvre Neville qui avait une fois de plus fait éclaté son chaudron.

Qu'as-tu fait à mon parrain, je l'ai rarement vu détesté une personne avec autant de hargne.

Mon père l'a torturé pendant ses jeunes années, depuis il m'en veux un max.

Dire qu'il te parle comme si tu étais la personne la moins évolué de la planète, j'ai vraiment honte de mon parrain.

Je compatit à ta douleur.

.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.

Salle sur demande….20h30

"Va t'il arriver?………… Et s'il m'avait menti ou pire s'il m'avait tendu un piège……… c'est vrai que mon rentre dedans n'était pas très délicat, mais le sien non plus alors…. M'en fout….. Et s'il ne venait pas, et demain il se foutra de ma gueule en disant que je suis une pauvre loque qui l'a attendu pendant 2 heures, alors qu'il n'aurait même pas pris la penne de venir…….Ça y est, je commence à déprimer, faut vraiment que j'arrête de réfléchir, ouais mais s'il ne vient pas………. "

Potty, coucou reviens parmi nous, reste pas par terre et arrête de dessiné des formes bizarres avec ce petit bout de bois... Tu fais vraiment peur parfois.

Tu es venu…

Harry piqua du nez en rougissant et un lourd silence s'installa entre les deux garçons. Pleins de questions tournoyé à l'intérieur de la tête de Harry alors que Draco, lui, détaillé le mignon petit brun.

T'est vraiment trop chou !

BADABOUM! Harry qui s'était temps bien que mal relevé, retomba sur les fesses, et avec le visage plus rouge qu'une soupe de tomate aromatisée a la tomate, répondit à un grand blond qui se retenait de rire temps bien que mal.

Ouille, pourquoi tu me dis des trucs comme ça, espèce d'abrutit au cerveau atrophier, tu veux me tuer ou quoi?

C'est que tu es trop mignon, je n'y peux rien c'est plus fort que moi.

BOUM !

Aieuuuuuuuuh

Hihihi

Aretteuuuuuh mais je ne t'ai pas fait venir pour que tu te foute de ta tête, messant, je voulais juste qu'on fasse (Polaris: UN BéBé….nan j'rigole)** des trucs…..Enfin que tu m'apprenne certaine chose….**

(Polaris: UN BéBé….nan j'rigole)

A une condition.

Laquelle?

Que a la fin de ton apprentissage, si je te demande quelque chose tu devra me répondre automatiquement oui.

Je ne tricherai pas au Quiddich…

Bien sur je le sais bien…bon si nous commentions ton initiation, déshabille-toi!

Mais euuuh…

Laisse toi guidé, je serai pour cette nuit ton maître…Déshabille toi maintenant!

Et Harry se déshabilla lentement, le regard de Draco scruté le jeune homme, appréciant les courbe délicate de sa Némésis, ses muscles fin….arrivé au boxer Draco l'interrompit en sortant une drôle de phrase:

Tu sais que tu est un méchant pétard toi? Tu te fringuerai mieux, et tu pourrai facilement avoir tout Poudlard a tes pieds.

Mmm…mooo…moi u..un pét…pétard !0.0

Ouai, et un violant même, allé enlève le reste et viens m'embrassé.

Harry se dépêcha d'enlevé son boxer et rejoint rapidement Malfoy, qui lui prit les lèvres sauvagement, laissent ses mains parcourir le corps de l'attrapeur en le faisant frissonner de plaisir.

Tu as une peau si douce et tes lèvres sont comme deux bonbons sucrés…tu es vraiment délicieux.

Cette simple phrase chuchotée dans le creux de l'oreille, fit pousser un gémissement a Harry et il se sentit un feu prendre naissance dans son bas ventre.

Tu est vraiment bien trop mignon pour ta propre sécurité, non, ne gémi pas ainsi, je risquerais de devenir très très très méchant.

Arrête de parler et embrasse-moi idiot!

Draco s'arrêta de parler et recommença à goûté les deux lèvres si tentatrice qui activé sont désir en flèche,( Polaris : c'est le cas de le dire.)il sentait le corps nu de Harry qui se frotté contre ses vêtements et il laissa ses mains parcourir le dos du survivent.

Au bout d'un moment de cette échange de salive, Draco se baissa lentement vers l'entrejambe de son futur amant tout en embrassent ce corps délicieux qui lui été offert. Il prit le membre dur et tendu de Harry en bouche et s'appliqua à le léché et a le sucé avec le meilleur de son talent buccale , au cri et au gémissement de Harry , on pouvais être sur qu'il adoré que le blondinet lui grignote la hampe.

Au bout d'un moment Harry senti un doigt s'insinué dans la partie charnue de son individu, mais le blond s'acharné tant et si bien sur sa trique, qu'il ne remarqua même pas les deux doigt qui se rajoutèrent pour bien le préparé à la future pénétration , ce qui sentit par contre, c'était Draco qui avait lâché son membre , pour remonté à sa bouche .

Mais heuuu…

(tu lave ton cerveau d'image horrible en gros). (Polaris : Saloope….pardon, je la déteste) (Luloria: rigole comme une sadique dan son coin). (Polaris: un Ryry masochiste …..Pourquoi pas.).(Polaris: UN BéBé….nan j'rigole)

Chut, ne dit rien , profite du moment.

Draco ouvrit sa braguette et laissa sortir sont vit, (vit: sexe d'un homme en érection) Harry fut prit d'un moment de panique a la vu de ce membre d'une taille a la hauteur de Rocco Siffredi , mais la douceur dont faisait preuve Draco le rassura. Il savait que la douceur n'été pas le point fort du blond et ,selon ses ancien partenaires de baise , il adoré le sexe dur et brutal.

Et prit d'un puissant désir de satisfaire le Garçon de glace, il s'empala en entier sur l'énorme hampe, la douleur fit perler des larmes au coin de ses yeux d'émeraude. Draco été légèrement choqué , et ne bougea pas d'un poil, de peur de faire du mal au brun , ce fut donc Harry qui amorça le premier coup de reins.

Chaque coups de reins leurs faisait voir des étoiles, leurs halètement et gémissement de plaisir fut un superbe opéra de son et leurs corps enchevêtré n'été que désir et assouvissement de leurs soifs de l'autre au moment ultime ils explosèrent ensemble dans un cri d'intense jouissance (Polaris : j'suis partit dans un sacré délire là)

C'était ….whoa…je doit dire…. y a pas de mots pour expliqué cela….

Je doit avoué que….pour moi aussi…

En fait, ta condition c'est quoi?

Humm, tu doit sortir avec moi jusqu'a la fin de ta vie…

PARDON 0.0

Harry, je t'aime

Et bien je doit te dire que moi aussi, mais pourquoi tu ne m'a pas demandé auparavant?

J'avait peur que tu me rejette.

Idiot, comment pourrai t'on te dire non.

Sur ces gentils mots, les deux garçon s'embrasèrent et s'endormir , emmitouflé dans une couverture poussiéreuse a même le sol

.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.

….08h27

Comme tous les matins, Polaris une très grande jeune fille en 4ème année de gryffondor ayant les cheveux court et rouge vif et les yeux vert émeraude se rendait comme d'habitude avec sa meilleure amie Luloria , une toute petite jeune fille de 4ème année de serpentard au long cheveux violet et au yeux améthyste, a la salle sur demande , la seule possédant des ordinateur permettant de se connecté sur fanfiction. net , toutes les deux fanficeuses , et super fan de HP/DM.

C'est en pleine discussion sur leur futur projet , qu'elle tombèrent nez a nez avec leurs idoles, qu'elles réveillèrent avec des hurlements du style ''KAWAI'' ou encore ''YAOI''

.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.

Fin

.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.

Moi: alors comment vous avez trouvé ? Hein hein ? (sautille sur place )

Persos moi j'ai adoré et pis pour un truc parti en délire sur MSN c'est vraiment super bien et encore une foi ,je tient à le répété , c'est ma grande Polaris qui à fait le plus gros alors c'est à elle qui faut faire le plus d'honneurs

Sinon grand merci d'avoir lut et laissé Ptites reviews pour Moi et Polaris s'vous plait (s'incline plus bas que terre )

Big Kissouilles de la pare de nous deux


End file.
